Bordel sur le chemin d'Erebor
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Un thème égal un chapitre. Fanfiction placée sous le signe du lecteur. Le sérieux côtoie le n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenus. Tous les personnages seront présents au fil des chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde**, j'arrive avec un concept : écrire sur chaque thème. 1 chapitre = 1 thème. Certain n'auront surement pas de sens comme celui qui va suivre et d'autres seront plutôt long. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

CRACK FIC

* * *

La route était bien longue. Non en fait elle était trop longue et en plus elle était harassante. Bien sûr, il y avait le poney mais Bilbo ne faisait pas confiance à cette bestiole. Il l'avait surpris à le regarder de manière étrange et croyez le, quand un poney vous regardait de cette manière c'est que décidément il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Surtout quand le poney était bien trop poilu pour son propre bien.

"Gandalf! Je peux échanger de poney?

-Bilbo, est-ce comme ça que se comporte un Hobbit?

-Ben oui. Un Hobbit comme moi recherche le confort. Vous avez bien vu à quel point j'ai hésité avant de vous suivre dans cette aventure.

-Ah, au temps pour moi. Espèce de couard, rajouta Gandalf pour lui-même.

-Espèce de fou, murmura Bilbo.

-Je vous ai entendu semi-homme!

-Mais je vous ai entendu aussi! Vous ne chuchotez pas doucement! s'exclama le Hobbit vexé.

-Bon...Écoutez, moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Bilbo et Gandalf ainsi que les treize nains se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble. Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.  
Le poney de Bilbo s'était redressé sur ses deux pattes et leur faisait front, un air exaspéré qu'on pouvait deviner sous les poils.

"J'ai une femme et des enfants, il me semble. Alors vous mettez de côté vos stupides querelles et vous vous bougez le cul pour arriver à Erebor, continua le poney de sa voix grave.

-Mais...Mais vous êtes un poney...Monsieur poney, bredouilla Bilbo.

-Et alors, vous êtes bien un Hobbit. Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous faites votre poids, répliqua l'animal.

-Bon sang. Cette situation me dépasse. Gandalf, avez-vous une explication?

-Sauron..., grinça Gandalf en brandissant le poing.

-Ah non, c'est pas vrai! Vous ramenez tout à ce Sauron! Arrêtez avec votre obsession! rugit Bilbo.

Thorin approuva le hobbit et réfléchit à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire du poney. Ce dernier avait mit un sabot sur son flanc et de son autre sabot, il tenait une pipe qu'il avait porté à sa bouche. L'absence de logique de cette scène le déconnecta complètement.

-Bon, on s'y remet les gars. On va pas rester là comme des idiots alors que nous avons encore de la route à parcourir", dit le poney.

Sur ces paroles, le poney se remit à quatre pattes et s'ébroua. Bilbo l'enfourcha avec prudence, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il le regardait bizarrement. Le poney devait sûrement l'insulter de toutes les manières possibles à cause du poids.

La compagnie se remit en route sans revenir à cet incident.

* * *

Ouais, j'ai commencé avec du n'importe quoi! Si vous avez des suggestions pour le prochain thème, faites le moi savoir. J'accepte tout.  
Dites moi si vous aimez le concept qui a surement déjà été exploité mais que j'adore personnellement!


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde**, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre en réponse à Horoue. C'est de nouveau une petite histoire :)

* * *

"Hey, Presley?

-Quoi?

-Tu trouves pas qu'on se fait exploiter?

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Tipiak?

-Le fou...

-Qui?

-Le vieux fou...

-Ah! Gandalf!

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il abuse? Tu te rappelles la fois où il nous a appelé avec ce ridicule papillon de lumière?

-Tch, si, j'ai bien fait de le bouffer celui là!

-Ah ah! La tête du vieux quand il a vu que sa bestiole ne rentrait pas!

-Nyahahahahaha! Ça lui aura fait les dents au magicien! Et ça lui apprendra tiens!

-Ouais, tu sais quoi?

-Non, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir.

-La prochaine fois qu'il nous siffle, on ne viendra pas.

-Marché conclu!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est puissant et très ancien qu'il peut se permettre de nous traiter comme de la volaille!

-Mais, Tipiak, nous sommes de la volaille techniquement.

-Ferme ton bec, Presley."

Les deux aigles étirèrent leurs grandes ailes et prirent leur envol vers des contrées lointaines. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, Tipiak et Presley respectèrent leur marché et ne vinrent pas au secours de Gandalf et de la communauté de l'anneau. C'est pour cela que 4 hobbits, un magicien, un vagabond, un elfe, un homme et un nain durent traverser tout le pays jusqu'au Mordor à pied.

* * *

Et voilà, comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est très court et cette fois, il n'y a presque que des dialogues mais j'ai trouvé que ça s'y prêtait bien. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à proposer d'autres thèmes :)

Salut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde**, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon j'ai pas reçu de nouveaux thèmes donc je vous livre cette histoire de mon cru! Promis, j'essaye d'en faire des sérieuses après :D

* * *

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Kili, Fili.  
Très bien, Bilbo, retiens-les tous, retiens-les tous sans exception.

Le hobbit se releva de la position qu'il avait gardé depuis bientôt une demi-heure avant de se diriger vers ses compagnons de routes.

Il avait honte. Oh oui. Mais comment pouvait-il se souvenir de tous ces nains. Leur compagnie était plaisante mais n'auraient-ils pas été plus aisé d'avoir un moyen de les reconnaître? Leurs noms avaient des consonnances bien trop proches pour ne pas avoir été fait exprès.

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Kili, Fili.  
Non.  
Bilbo compta et ne trouva que douze noms de nains. Zut, il en manquait un! C'est pas vrai!

Et puis, merde. Les nains ne faisaient même pas l'effort de l'appeler Bilbo alors pourquoi s'embêterait-il à le faire ? Parce que je suis content qu'ils soient là pour me protéger quand ça sent vraiment le roussi et que je n'aurai pas ma part du trésor si je ne reste pas avec eux.

Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Kili, Fili.  
Bien, il en avait treize!

"Maitre Baggins? Vous voilà prêt à partager un verre avec nous? Nous pensions que vous resteriez dans votre coin à ruminer pendant le reste de la soirée, dit Thorin d'une manière majestueuse en posant sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit qui s'assit à ses côtés.

-Oh non, je ne dis jamais non à un bon breuvage, Ba...Dwa...Tho...Roi sous la montagne, bredouilla Bilbo.

-Inutile d'être aussi formel, je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon royaume. Nous festoyons aujourd'hui entre compagnons", sourit Thorin.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur sans peur de ce que le lendemain apportera. De son côté, Bilbo respirait.

Bordel, je vais continuer à appeler ce nain "Roi sous la montagne", ça sera plus simple...Vive moi.

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à proposer d'autres thèmes :)

Salut!

PS: J'ai dû regarder les noms des nains sur Wikipédia...Moi aussi j'ai honte. J'ai en revanche une amie qui peut les citer comme ça, les doigts dans le pif et qui peut les reconnaître en plus! Personnellement, à part Thorin, ma vision des nains et leurs différences me passent un peu au-dessus!


End file.
